


Pile On

by JamtheDingus



Series: Voltron Rarepair Week, 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Massage, Multi, they all basically lay on Shiro and he's pretty chill about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Alternative Day 2 for Voltron Rarepair Week---Allura can't seem to find her paladins, Shiro gets areallygood massage from Hunk, Keith and Lance love to wrestle, and Pidge is just chillin'.And the Lions are there, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was an alternative to Day 2 of Voltron Rarepair Week: Lions/Mice, but i just wasn't very happy with the characterization BUT i'm posting it anyway because i have no self control and live for validation.
> 
> plus i didn't have anything for day 5, so uh ye.... take this instead <3

“Paladins, I need you to…” Allura’s steps faltered as she looked up from her data pad. The living area was completely devoid of its usual residents.

Which was very strange, considering this is where they all congregated during their free time.

Her brow furrowed as she tucked the pad on the arm of the couch as she pulled up the castle map to look for them.

A faint squeak caught her attention, causing her ears to twitch. “Hm?” She paused, tilting her head. “The hangars? Good idea, Platt!”

\---

“Ugh, get _off!_ ”

“You started it.”

Lance groaned, wiggling his entire body as he tried to buck Keith off of his back from his pinned position.

“Play nice over there.” Came the admonish from Shiro from underneath the group pile that was him, Hunk, and Pidge.

“I’m _always_ nice.” Lance pouted, rubbing his chafed wrists as Keith pulled away.

The lions purred around them, and they heard Blue grumble in almost the same tone as Lance as she rolled away from Red.

Red just huffed, curling up in the corner like a lazy cat on a windowsill.

Blue pounced, landing on top of Red with a clang of metal, and the two probably would have been yowling if they could.

“Lance, don’t you- oof!” Keith grunted as he was tackled in almost the exact same manner, and their wrestling began anew.

Shiro didn’t bother trying to stop them again, purely content with the warm hands roaming across his back.

“Is this good, Shiro?” Hunk murmured softly, fingers deftly massaging across the tense muscles. Geez, it was like the guy was completely made of steel.

“Mm-hm.”

Pidge snickered beneath her breath, and immediately shrieked as Shiro pressed his cold toes against her neck.

The three of them were a tangle of limbs. Shiro laid on his front across the hangar floor, legs bent at the knee so that Pidge could use them as a support as she browsed her computer. Hunk straddled his lower back as he turned Shiro to goo right before their very eyes.

Seriously, they had no idea Shiro _could_ even get this relaxed.

Beside them, tucked away from the rough-housing of the Red and Blue Lions, sat a pile of Black, Yellow, and Green.

Black was buried underneath the other two, maw pressed firmly against Green’s neck. Yellow curled around them both, tail lazily swishing in the air and curling around Black’s whenever they brushed together.

None of them really knew how they got into these positions so easily, and none of them knew if the paladins were copying the Lions or if it was the opposite.

None of them really cared.

Eventually Keith and Lance tired themselves out, and wandered over to join the Shiro pile-on.

“You sure do look comfy.” Lance teased, laying flat on his stomach to run his fingers through Shiro’s white tuft of hair. “Hunk has the magic touch.”

Shiro just hummed in agreement, eyes fluttering open to look at Lance. He let out a soft grunt as Keith sat on his thighs, though.

Hunk grinned as arms circled him from behind, hooking across his belly. “Hey, hothead.” Hunk leaned back to press a kiss against the top of Keith’s head.

“Hey, that’s _my_ nickname for him.” Lance huffed, rolling over onto his back. Pidge reached over to idly run her fingers across his stomach, probably a habit she picked up when she laid around with her dog. He shivered at the contact, hissing at her cold fingers.

“I thought nicknames were meant to be shared?” Shiro hummed, lazily lifting his head to look around the hangar. If he had been a cat, he probably would have stretched his arms in front of him and lifted his butt in the air.

The Black Lion did it in his stead, tail creaking as it curled above their heads. Green and Yellow grumbled as they got pushed out of the way, but immediately reclaimed her back once she settled down again.

Lance didn’t respond. Instead, he pressed both of his hands against Pidge’s, distracting her from her computer to warm her hands.

Hunk resumed his massage, and Shiro groaned. “I never want to leave here.”

Pidge laughed, prying her fingers away from Lance only to have the other immediately snatched up for the same treatment. “Hunk’s hands should be sold for profit.”

“I think we’d need a catchy slogan first.” Hunk mused, pressing his knuckles into Shiro’s shoulders.

They all looked to Lance, expecting something clever or witty almost immediately. Instead, he seemed more focused on blowing warm breath across Pidge’s fingers.

Pidge fondly shook her head, crawling from Shiro’s legs to sit across from Lance, their limbs tangling like bony little wires.

The soft silence, interrupted only by the Lions’ movements every few minutes, washed over them like a warm hug.

“This is nice.” Keith hummed, cheek pressed against Hunk’s back as he listened to the other’s heartbeat.

“‘Cause it’s quiet?”

Keith nodded. “Plus, I like when we sit together. All of us. No battles to worry about or drills to run through.”

The others voiced their soft agreement, sharing enamored looks and smitten smiles.

From across the room, peeking through a crack in the door sat Allura. She watched them with the biggest grin she could possibly adorn, a hand resting against her heart as she took in the scene.

“Thank you for finding them, you four.” She whispered to her mice. “Why don’t you join them for a nap?”

She pried open the door a few more inches to let them squeeze through before she hurriedly lifted her skirts and made her way back to the bridge, lest she get caught.

Perhaps she could let them enjoy their downtime just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> is Allura OOC or just having a good day? the world may never know
> 
> check out my tumbly [HERE](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things


End file.
